Type 451 Laser Rifle
Known to the thousands (of mostly Irkens) it serves reliably as the Ventilator, the T451 Laser Rifle is a basic Irken-designed Energy Weapon. With many permutations, variations, and modifications available, it forms the backbone of the versatile Irken arsenal. Specifications tl;dr The gun fires in two ways; continuous and bolt. Continuous fire lets you cut or melt through things, and overheats the gun in about 20 seconds. It's self explanatory, honestly. Bolt is basically instant shots of high power laser death, heating things up so quickly and extremely that the target tends to explode in some way. It's pretty painful for anyone unfortunate enough to get hit. It's got a 200-shot powercell, most of the time, and 100 seconds of continuous fire time. Detailed version Lasers are commonly the most widespread and cheapest weapons available to Interplanetary Civilizations, even more so with Interstellar or Intergalactic ones such as the Irken Empire. As a laser weapon, the elements of the Ventilator are quite basic compared to more complicated weaponry such as the entire branch of Irken Railguns. As practically all weapon-grade lasers function, they emit a highly-focused and high-energy beam of light. This beam of light then causes a rapid temperature change on the target's surface, commonly through one of two common settings. These are the Continuous and Bolt settings. A Continuous Laser functions commonly on a lower power setting and will fire as long as the trigger is pulled. This setting is most fit to cut, melt, and pierce targets due to the constant heat being put down on the literal dot projected by the laser. It's not that efficient in terms of heat generation, however, capable of overloading the heat sink with 20 seconds of sustained and unrelenting fire and forcing an emergency shutdown of the weapon. The Bolt setting resorts to Laser Bolts are instantaneous single-second pulses of the high-power laser, creating a temperature change so extreme and quick that the target material (eventually, with tougher stuff) vaporizes, typically in the form of a small explosion as it flash-fries organs and other things. This setting is preferred in combat against weaker armor and soft targets such as infantry, though on vehicles such as spacecraft a high-power laser bolt would certainly be devastating. It's actually quite efficient compared to the continuous laser, generating much less heat. It is rare to overheat the weapon in the Bolt setting, unless pulling the trigger very, very quickly. As a power source, the Ventilator commonly utilizes a rifle-sized standard issue power cell. Famous among troops for their ability to recharge almost anywhere (even in fires), but also infamous for their instability (exploding in fires), inversely growing even more famous for their explosive power (after being heated in fires), the cells are commonly good for 200 shots and 100 seconds of cutting beam time on a full charge. Notably, it can also just use a cable or other connection to plug into another source, say, a reactor, and gain practically unlimited power. The Ventilator possesses a standard heat sink within the main handgrip and around the internal laser focusing and channeling barrel, as well as a special heat-radiating shroud atop. Should an overheat occur, the shroud is capable of splitting in half and shoving itself to each side of the weapon to assist in air-cooling of all internal components, but this is a feature that may be disabled in the weapon's settings at the risk of melting the weapon's internals in the user's hands. It's not a dramatic overheat explosion like the rail-type weapons or plasmaguns of the Irken Military tend to go up in, but it still ruins a perfectly good weapon All settings may be accessed by the computer interface above the main handle, and the weapon firing settings are manually accessible via a switch on the handle. The Ventilator also possesses no standard Iron Sights, instead having sight mountings that may be bought post-issue, and standard-issue laser-pointer in the forward handgrip. Notably also designed to interface with Ocular Implants and project cross-hairs and other HUD elements should the user see fit. Usage A standard-issue rifle power cell is inserted into the firearm (in this case behind the handgrip), supplying energy to the laser upon being properly locked in. Upon activation, the laser rifle is automatically set to safe, locking the trigger and disconnecting it from the firing system, which is then left unconnected to the powercell. The firing system may be activated and connected by disarming the safety by using the manual switch plus optional confirmation on the computer interface, or by using the computer entirely. When connected, the interface will display approximate laser power level, time or shots left in the power cell, range, and other things. To fire, the user need simply point towards the target and pull the trigger. In the military, it is a standard laser-type firearm issued in droves. It is versatile, though not that good at long range, nor against certain shield types. Certainly, flash-boiling armor and organs would be quite effective in combat, however, shields are quite effective against lasers, and on that note decent armor can protect rather well against at least a few good hits before really melting or becoming ineffective. Notably terrible in water conditions or certain atmospheres, the beam can dissipate and lose effectiveness quickly. However, extended use of the continuous laser against liquids can create large amounts of steam, creating quite a few tactical possibilities. Due to the nature of Lasers shooting concentrated beams of energy/light, recoil is nonexistant to negligible, with the most being a small kick from rapid air pressure changes. Variants N/A Other Facts * As it is with many lasers, the T451 can cause blindness with ease. However, Irkens notably have much hardier eyes, which, coupled with ocular implants, can easily shrug off laser blindness after a short time due to their regenerative abilities, if the damage is not too severe, IE, the eye exploded, or the damage runs extremely deep. ** The same cannot be said for many other species, however, thus making eye-protection necessary for some. * Firearm designed 3-29-2015 on Roblox, by Cravitus. Gallery T451.png VentilatorRBX.png Category:Irken technology Category:Irken weapons Category:Equipment Category:Fanon Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Firearms Category:Lasers Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Cleanup Required